howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Time to Skrill
}} A Time to Skrill is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on January 8, 2016. Overview The Skrill returns with a grudge against Hiccup and Toothless, and the Dragon Riders must choose a new course of action to stop the vicious dragon. Plot The Skrill breaks free from its imprisonment in the glacier near to Outcast island. Angered at Hiccup and Toothless it goes out seeking for revenge, as the last place it saw the two was on outcast island the skrill headed over there and lay siege over Outcast Island causing so much destruction that it forced the Outcasts to flee. Hiccup and the gang are on Outcast Island trying to investigate the cause of all the destruction but fail to find any boulders, arrows etc as their first suspicion was a dragon hunter attack, they soon came across a scorch mark which Hiccup and Fishlegs recognized as belonging to the Skrill, Hiccup leads the riders to the Glacier in which they sealed the Skrill and found that it was free. Baffled on here the Skrill was headed Fishlegs pointed out that the Skrill would gravitate towards storms, and Snotlout soon realized that the Storm was headed for Berk. Soon after the Skrill then laid siege over Berk however the dragon rider auxiliary try to stop it however they are taken down by the skrill very quickly, Spitelout is directly hit and falls to the ground luckily landing on some sandbags. Toothless confronts the Skrill as both their blast impact each other causing a huge electrical surge Toothless plummets to the ground, he to lands in some sandbags, Hiccup releases his prototype flight suit and lands on Skullcrusher. The riders quickly establish that the Skrill is out seeking revenge on Hiccup and Toothless, Spitelout starts talking gibberish similar to how Snotlout did in Defenders of Berk. Hiccup makes a plan to lure the Skrill back into the glacier, they are able to lure the Skrill however as Hiccup and Toothless enter the tunnel the Skrill stops outside (this scene shows the intelligence of the Skrill) and Fishlegs speculates that the Skrill knows its a trap and therefore causes Hiccup's plan to backfire as the Skrill trys to seal them two inside instead, however ultimately due to the Skrill being distracted by the other riders Hiccup and Toothless manage to escape. The Skrill then chases Hiccup and Toothless and soon ends up blasting Hiccups tail, he luckily land on a dragon hunter ship and uses the sail to repair Toothless's tail. Hiccup leads the Skrill to the Dragon hunters who manage to take it down with their dragon root arrows, Hiccup then attempts to get to it first but the Dragon Hunters stop him, consequently leading to the Dragon Hunters in possession of the Skrill. Hiccup fly's back to Dragons Edge, Tuffnut accuses Hiccup of changing sides and joining the dragon hunters thanks to the symbol on Toothless's tail, Hiccup explains the whole situation and come up with a plan to save the Skrill. They soon find the dragon hunters camp, Spitelout and Snotlout act as a distraction, while the others find the Skrill, they come across a cage submerged in water containing the Skrill, however the dragon hunters capture them all, Hiccup makes a break for it and orders Toothless to knock the cage onto land. Once they cage was out of the water the Skrill withdrew lightning and broke free and destroyed the dragon hunters camp, Spitlout then grabs a dragon root arrow and fires it at the Skrill. The Riders then take the Skrill to the glacier to trap it again, however Hiccup stops them and explains that if they trap it they are just as bad as the dragon hunters but are just using a different cage. Hiccup sets it free, it bows to Hiccup and Toothless, who bow back, and then rides a Lightning bolt into the clouds and finally receives freedom. The Skrill shoots a Lightning bolt at Spitelout which brought his voice back, allowing him to voice his anger at Snotlout for using his muted condition to put words in his mouth. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here. Trivia *The title of the episode is most likely a reference to a movie based on a book called "A Time to Kill." *The Skrill is the same one from "A View to a Skrill". *Ruffnut said that "the Skrill is gone," would be a good title for a song. This most likely refers to the song The Thrill is Gone by B.B. King. *Bucket and Mulch were not with the Auxiliary Riders when the Skrill attacked Berk. *Hiccup mentions the Dragon Hunters have a new net launcher. Similar to the ones Eret used in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Apparently, Tuffnut has a picture of Hiccup above his bed. *Dagur questions if it was his birthday, like how Alvin did in Defiant One. *This is the first episode where Toothless wears one of his new tail designs from Gone Gustav Gone. *This is the episode in which we first see the Skrill's ability to ride lightning. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Media